Studies will be continued on the distribution of ceramides in different regions of the human normal and cataractous lenses. Investigations on the biosynthesis of ceramide in vitro will be conducted by using sphingosine bases and labeled acyl-CoA while the biodegradation of ceramide will be studied by using chemically synthesized radioactive ceramide as substrate.